deseos de cosas imposibles
by Kk6
Summary: song fic de la cancion de la oreja de van goh (yaoi)


DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSIBLES Hola aquí vengo yo otra vez con un song fic para variar ¬¬ (lo subrayado es la canción)  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Igual que el mosquito mas tonto de la manada  
  
Yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir  
  
Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales  
  
A todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin  
  
Te amo , Len no se como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto : me enamoraste , me sedujiste y yo me deje seducir , no se tampoco como puede soportar que murieras y por mi , por salvarme a mi ... no lo creo , no se por que no me dejaste morir en ese momento ... pero estas aquí y te amo , por un bendito milagro regresaste como Len.. mi amigo ...MI Len  
  
Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco  
  
Seria posible que yo en el peor de los casos  
  
Le hiciera un llave de judo a mi pobre corazón  
  
Haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración :  
  
Te amo pero no puedo ... no podemos , no puedo arruinarte la vida por este estúpido sentimiento , pero tampoco puedo olvidarte , y a demás y si en dado caso u me amaras , tu como yo a ti , no podría ser , no pudiera tocarte , besarte y sentirte como yo quiero te deseo ... pero que pensaran de ti , de mi , nuestras familias , nuestros amigos , el mundo...  
  
Me callo por que es mas cómodo engañarse  
  
Me callo por que ha ganado la razón al corazón  
  
Pero pase lo que pase  
  
Y aunque otro me acompañe  
  
En silencio te querré tan solo a ti  
  
MI razón contra MI mismo corazón , estoy confundido pero sabes algo , lo único que se es que te amo , se también que soy débil pues me has vencido en esta y otras mil ocasiones , me voy pero no dudes que siga amándote ... te amare por el resto de mi vida...  
  
Igual que el mendigo cree que el cien es un escaparte  
  
Igual que un flor resignada decora un despacho elegante  
  
Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
  
Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado  
  
Jamás creí llegar a sentir algo así por alguien , menos por un chico , pero al diablo el comunismo , soy diferente , lo acepto , pero después de todo tengo sentimientos no? , soy un ser humano o no?... no ... soy un estúpido shaman que se enamoro de su mejor amigo y yo que siempre quise tener NOVIA  
  
Pero igual que se espera como esperan el la Plaza de Mayo  
  
Procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso  
  
Un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver  
  
Reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel :  
  
Se que jamás tendrás busto , usaras vestido , o pasaras horas mirándote al espejo ... se que jamás serás un chica , pero no importa , sigues siendo LEN ... MI Len , cuando leas esto estaré lejos de ti , se que soy un cobarde , pues no soy capaz de decirte lo que siento frente a frente ... pero resumiré este sentimiento en un :TE AMO  
  
Me callo por que es mas cómodo engañarse  
  
Me callo por que ha ganado la razón al corazón  
  
Pero pase lo que pase  
  
Y aunque otro me acompañe  
  
En silencio te querré tan solo  
  
Me callo por que es mas cómodo engañarse  
  
Firma :  
Horo Horo Len bajo un papel y lo vio por un momento -estúpido hoto hoto - grito a los 4 vientos mientras se levantaba y tomaba 2 abrigos , nevaba , tenia que ir por el o se enfermaría , aunque hacia tiempo que quería discutir "eso" con el ainu  
  
Me callo por que ha ganado la razón al corazón  
  
Pero pase lo que pase  
  
Y aunque otro me acompañe  
  
En silencio te querré  
  
En silencio te amare  
  
En silencio pensare tan solo en ti  
  
Corrió hasta llegar a la estación de tren llego al puerto y ahí vio a horo entrando al tren , logro detenerlo antes de que entrara : -Len ¡!!!!-grito horo horo sorprendido - idiota por que te vas?-dijo len mirando para otro lado tratando de disimular su sonrojo mientras le daba el otro abrigo a horo horo - ya lo acabas de leer- dijo horo bajando la mirada con aire triste -y quien demonios te dijo que te fueras quien demonios te dijo que yo no sentía lo mismo por ti - Len hablo muy rápido pero horo horo lo entendió perfectamente Len rompió la carta -el mundo al diablo con el mundo - dijo len molesto mientras terminaba de romper esta , jalo bruscamente a horo horo y lo beso , un beso tan apasionado como tierno que duró mucho tiempo , al separarse los dos tenían la respiración agitada -vamonos a casa - dijo len de un modo tierno -estoy n casa- termino horo horo mientras cerraba lo ojos satisfecho  
  
OWARI  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo yo y con un song fic para variar ¬¬ es mi primer yaoi así que por favor diganmen como quedo n_~ 


End file.
